cURSE oF tHE eNDURING sHRINE
by KeyStar11
Summary: Raven wakes up after he's sure he's dead, on the southernmost part of Ilyccia, but he is changed. Found by Brave Vesperia, they are unaware of who he is, but Yuri suspects something is strange. Then, they also begin to change, and Brave Vesperia have a dream on the same night. If they cannot reverse this by the end of the year, they will stay in an altered form forever.


**Heeey, guuuys! I'm sorry for not updating any stories or making new ones...xD whooops. I've been getting into a couple of other fandoms so yeah. Anyway, this is my new fanfiction. Its Tales of Vesperia and Pokemon, hehe~ **

**Anyway, I just wrote this because...aahh I needed to write something for Tales of Vesperia with Raven/Schwann in it. My friend, , and I are going to Mississippi Anime Invasion and we're cosplaying, and we took on the challenge to write a complete fic about our character. I...hope this counts. xDD**

**ALSO if I get anything wrong, please don't eat me. Thaanks! -Keeey**

** . o N E**

** E**

_Fwwshhh...fwwssshhhhh...fwwwhhh.._

_...crrrrkk..._

_...creeeeeeeaak..._

The sounds faded in and out of his hearing, but each time it would fade back, it was louder. He could feel something pricking the side of his face, and an unusal warmth around his body. He felt insanely tired, and not a muscle in his body would move. He lay there, listening to the sounds he now recognized as the beating of waves against sand, but the creaking he could not place. Finally, he regained some motion. One of his turquoise eyes opened, dull and glazed. His vision was met with dark sand, and he glanced up. The sky was a dark blue, dotted with bright white stars in constellations he'd never seen before. A silver moon rose up in the middle, nothing but a thin strand like a cat's claw.

A breeze snaked around him, blowing sand in his eyes, which he blinked a few times, shaking his head slightly to rid himself of the tiny yellow grains. He finally opened his eyes, getting the sand out of them, and sat up, only half-way, however. He had frozen mid-way, his gaze now glancing down at his body. Before, he'd seen the flash of purple and tan, deeming it likely only his coat. But, this purple _was_ a coat, just a slightly different one - a coat of fur.

He jumped to his feet - no, paws, he was standing on all fours. His gaze was full of shock and the fur at the base of his neck was bristled, and he staggered, unused to walking on four legs instead of only two, toward the calming sea. Sure to stay at the very edge, he peered in. The thin moon's light sent a slice of a reflection, right above his reflection's head. A small, purple, furry head, will long, wide ears. The spiked-out fur on his cheeks tufted in a dark grayish-brown, almost black, and there were tufts of fur on his ears the same color. His eyes were the same bright turquoise.

A long, sickle-like tail followed along behind him. It reminded him much of the dog, Repede's, tail, only different in color. His tail waved slightly, and he couldn't help but look away, gaze darting back toward the beach. Jumping away from the clear gray-and-blue waves, he began to jump up a rocky hill that rose up behind the beach. Stumbling, staggering and hopping up the dark rocks, he made it to the top, though he nearly fell several times. The rocky way gave way to a forest. Glancing up, he saw that the trees towered meters above him and his pace quickened a bit. The farther he went, the darker the forest, but his cat-like eyes readjusted, brightening the place for him. He continued on, but suddenly, he was stopped.

A much larger, dark-blue figure was in front of him, and he froze, knowing exactly who it was; Repede, the dog that traveled with their group, and Yuri, their leader's, closest companion. He narrowly avoided bumping into the canine, however, Repede caught his scent, he could tell. The dog's single blue eye turned to gaze down at him and a low rumble of a snarl built up in his throat. Quickly, the feline creature whipped around and began to run. However, the dog was much too fast, and he felt his paws leave the ground, Repede's teeth biting into his long tail. A yowl of pain and fright escaped the feline, and he began lashing out. However, this was to no avail, as the dog's grip just tightened on his tail. Letting out another _purryow!_, he stopped, and Repede's bite loosened ever so slightly.

"What you got there, Repede?"

The cat's turquoise gaze darted toward the familiar voice, to see the dark-haired, dark-eyed man walking toward the two. A voice in his head seemed to answer the swordsman's question. _A Purrloin._ He blinked, not being able to place the name. "..."

"A monster?" the man, Yuri, asked, eyebrow raising slightly.

"Obviously not," another voice said, he recognized it to be Rita's. "It's just a cat." He remembered the mage's bit of obsession with cats, that should be fun.

"A cat? Does that look like a normal cat to you?"

"Does Repede look like a normal dog to you?"

Yuri rolled his eyes at the red-head's retort. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He reached out, taking the cat by the scruff of his neck, his fingers parting the bristled furas he stared at the creature's eyes, and the creature's eyes stared back at him. "He seems familiar. Almost. What do you think a cat is out here in the forest, then? Surely it didn't think it could survive out here."

_What, ya doubt me?_ the cat - the Purrloin - thought. Still, he did not make a sound. He didn't much enjoy being held up by the neck by Yuri, but it was a step up from when Repede had his tail. In the corner of his eye, he saw Karol walk up to the mage and the swordsman. "Maybe its family was traveling," the boy suggested, "and it got lost."

The Purrloin squirmed somewhat, realization sparking in his eyes; the brown-haired, young boy had come dangerously close to the truth. So close that it startled him. Yuri went silent, staring into the small feline's bright blue eyes. Lowering him only a bit, the raven-haired man dropped the Purrloin onto the ground, getting a surprise '_row!_'. However, he did not run away - he only regained his feet and took a few steps back, looking up at them. The ones he had traveled with, with the exception of one. Estelle, the princess, she was not here. She was not in the group.

This seemed to spark memories his change had seemed to bury. He remembered the ruins, the huge bits of stone falling from the ceiling of the ruins, nearly falling on all of them. He'd saved them, but...he betrayed them as well. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He heard Karol say something, something about his name. Well, here was his shot. He couldn't seem to make anything out except 'Purrloin', however...

Yuri stared at the strange purple cat that didn't say 'meow', it said 'purloin', which he found strange. Purloin? What'd that mean? Finally, it seemed to say something a slight bit different.

"_Ppprreylooviin!"_

He knew there was something strange about the cat, and the words..er...name, if you could call it that, confirmed those. Preylovin? He repeated the cat's meow several times in his head. Geez, maybe he was just paranoid. They were wasting valuable time. "Let's just leave it," he said, turning away. The cat and Rita both yowled in protest.

"_Purrrr!_" "You can't leave it here! It might get killed, or something..!"

Suddenly it clicked. _Prey. Rey. Lovin. Vin...Raven._ He looked back at the cat, realization sparking in his dark, grayish-black eyes. "...Take it, then. Bring it with us, long as it doesn't slow us down."

Yuri wasn't quite sure what Rita had for cats, but this one - Raven, he was quite sure, the cat even _looked _like the old man - _probably _wouldn't like it as much. Letting out an uncharateristic, happy squeak, Rita quickly picked up the purple cat, who meowed, his voice almost sounding annoyed. He saw Raven squrim out of her arms, jumping on top of her head where he sat down, like a perch. Yuri narrowed his eyes faintly; surely the old man hadn't forgotten what had happened in Baction. What'd he'd done, how he'd betrayed them,

He turned, then, however, and began walking. The rest followed, though Repede hesistated before walking up to his master. The dog sniffed at Yuri's tan boots, and the swordsman looked down at the blue dog, a slight trace of confusion darting into his gaze. _Yuri, you're being paranoid. Just...stop being paranoid. Jeez. It's gonna affect your fighting..._

He sighed to himself and picked up the pace a bit. They were going to Zaphias, to rescue to Estelle, and to stop Alexei. Having rode Ba'ul to the edge of Ilyccia, they agreed to go on foot the rest of the way; they didn't want to have any trouble with anyone spotting the giant Entelexeia. They had enough problems as it was. After all, from the shore, Zaphias wasn't that far away.

If Raven _had_ become the small purple cat that perched on Rita's head, then how did he come to Ilyccia so quickly, or even get out of the Shrine? Had he been...reincarnated somewhere else? Yuri shook his head, clearing his thoughts. It wasn't very plausible that the cat was the old man, even though they _did _resemble each other and it had said something very similar to 'Raven'...oh, heck. It was too close to _not _be the same.

Yuri cursed. Why'd this have to go and get so complicated? It was just a little cat, that had somehow gotten lost from Zaphias and wandered off. Nothing more. _Nothing more._

Raven had saw the look of realization on Yuri's face as he realized what he had finally managed to say. It was difficult, trying to change his voice to say 'Raven' instead, and he still couldn't understand why he couldn't say anything but '_purrloin_' and meow. Purloin, was that supposed to mean something? Something to do with how traitorous he had been? Using his undoubting charm...okay, quite making it obvious he was sketchy and not to be trusted, and then these kids go and trust him.

He rambled on like this in his thoughts, the cat equivalent of a scowl on his muzzle. Sickle-like tail swishing from side to side, his bright turquoise eyes looked ahead. Raven glanced down at the red-haired mage that he sat perched on her head. "_Mrrow_," he said simply, of no importance, but he saw her bright blue eyes look up nonetheless.

"He doesn't have a collar, or anything, that's strange, though," Karol pointed out, looking at the Purrloin. "I've been to Zaphias quite a few times, and every pet I've seen had some sort of collar. Maybe it's a stray."

Raven's gaze went to Yuri. He almost wished that the dark-haired criminal would _leave_ him out here, he couldn't look at the group minus one without a wave of guilt raging up in his throat. In addition, he didn't know if the barrier would recognize him as a human, cat, or monster. He'd rather _not _be recognized as a monster. That'd be bad.

However, the swordsman said nothing, only glanced at Raven through the corner of his eye. The Purrloin's neck fur bushed up a bit. This would be a long trip.

**Its short but eeehhh xD I don't care, its good 'nurf. I quite like this idea xD**

**So, I will tell you that Raven is not the only person going to get changed ~~ prepare yoselfs. also, review and follow and all that jazz wheeeee**

**/signsoutS**


End file.
